Silly notes
by darknessinertia
Summary: Apenas algumas palavras esquecidas em um diário. TomxGinny. Jogo Don't Stop, seção Gin'n'Tonic.
1. Playing God

**Palavra-inspiração: **Deus.

* * *

**Playing God  
**

**

* * *

**

Todos os dias ela falava de Harry. Sempre dizia que ele era considerado um herói. Desde bebê e agora quando voltara a Hogwarts. Tom fingia profundo interesse nas palavras dela. Era fácil mentir, ela não o via; e mesmo se visse, ele pensava, seria igualmente fácil. Ginny ainda não via _tantas_ coisas, tantos sinais, mesmo eles estando a dois palmos de distância de seus olhos.

Até que um dia, ela começou a perceber. O quanto ele parecia saber de tudo (e realmente sabia) e o quão seguro era de suas palavras, como se a verdade absoluta só fosse conhecida por ele.

_Você não é Deus, Tom._

As palavras dela foram duras; frias. E foi a primeira vez (e talvez a única) em que ela se arriscou a contrariá-lo.

_Ninguém é herói. Heróis não existem._

Veio a resposta dele logo em seguida. Igualmente fria; direta. Ginny sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago; sua boca ficou seca, e as lágrimas se formaram rapidamente em seus olhos. Sentiu alívio por não ter que falar para responder, mas, de qualquer forma, não importava. Ela não foi capaz de escrever mais nada pelo resto daquela noite.

Mas era verdade. _Todos somos humanos_, pensou, e todos erram. A única diferença entre Tom e as outras pessoas era que ele não se arrependia de seus erros - muito menos os enxergava assim. Talvez Tom fosse Deus. Pois Deus não erra.


	2. You'll meet a tall dark stranger

******Palavra-inspiração: **Candelabro.

**

* * *

**

**You'll meet a tall dark stranger**

**

* * *

**

Ela passou os olhos pelo grande salão que antes estava cheio. As pessoas, que alguns minutos atrás dançavam ao som de uma calma valsa, agora corriam desesperadamente. As paredes tremiam, assim como o chão e o teto. A ruiva olhou para o candelabro que também balançava sobre sua cabeça, porém não se moveu.

Nem mesmo ele. Ele ainda estava ali, ela notou. A máscara branca escondia o seu rosto pálido como mármore, mas ela sabia quem era. Conseguia ver seus olhos.

O homem vestido em negro estendeu-lhe a mão, e ela se sentiu congelada, porém a sensação não demorou muito. Logo, sem pensar mais, ela segurou a mão fria dele em seus dedos quentes. Sorriu, enquanto tudo desmoronava ao redor dos dois, porque não importava que o sonho estivesse ruindo.

Eles sempre teriam uma última dança.


	3. Pure as water

**Palavra: **Sangue de unicórnio.

**Obs: **UA Vampiros.

* * *

**Pure as water**

**_(and tastes like fire)_**

* * *

Não tinha dó nem piedade da garota. Não sentia absolutamente nada, nada por ela. Apenas desejo pelo seu sangue. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se de pavor, e ele sentiu o medo vibrar em sua respiração descompassada.

Sorriu. Com apenas um movimento, ela estava imobilizada. Sua boca aproximou-se do pescoço da ruiva; ele afastou os cabelos cor de fogo, sentindo a pele fria quando seus lábios e dentes a tocaram. O gosto de sangue fez seus olhos ficarem terrivelmente vermelhos - mostrando sua real identidade -, escondendo o negro. Ele sentiu a cabeça girar, e a mente tornar-se confusa. Tudo era breu. Tudo era vermelho. _Tudo era ela._ E ele não conseguiu mais pensar.

Sentiu raiva dela, raiva de si mesmo, raiva por ser o que era, porém, não se arrependendo de nada. Apenas não gostava dessa sensação de dependência; odiava que algo tivesse tamanho poder sobre ele.

Mas o sangue tinha. _Ela_ tinha. Ela... Seu gosto... Era tão puro, como sangue de unicórnio. Mas muito mais doce e viciante.


	4. Burning inside

**Palavra: **Bilhete.

* * *

**Burning inside**

* * *

Começou a escrever bilhetes no segundo ano, como se tivesse a esperança de que ele pudesse lê-los. _Eu ainda lembro-me de você..._ _Por que você não disse adeus? _E esses pequenos papéis, pedaços do passado, foram se acumulando em sua gaveta. Se juntasse todos eles, poderia formar um novo diário, pensou. Mas, não, ela não queria retornar ao que era antes, mesmo que muitas vezes lhe parecesse que seu futuro seria viver no passado. Só poderia estar ficando louca; tão doentia quanto ele, esperando que alguém fosse receber aqueles recados desesperados. Então, com esse pensamento em mente, Ginny escreveu o que seria o último bilhete...

_Essa guerra acabou. Adeus, Tom._

...E acrescentou-o a pilha. _"Incendio!"_, disse, vendo queimar um pouco do que ainda restava de seu passado: as lembranças.


	5. Point you to the mirror

**Palavra: **Espelho.

* * *

**Point you to the mirror**

* * *

Era loucura o que ela via em seus olhos; obsessão. E Ginny às vezes sentia até medo de pensar que talvez - apenas talvez -, compartilhasse de alguns sentimentos de Tom.

_Mas Tom não sente_, lembra-se.

Então, afinal, o que estava acontecendo? O que estava fazendo? Qual era o significado de tudo? Enquanto tentava desesperadamente encontrar por respostas em Tom, ela se sentia cada vez mais vazia quando olhava para ele, como se os seus olhos enxergassem um retrato sem rosto; um espelho quebrado, que sempre lhe mostrava a realidade distorcida.

Porque, afinal, a verdade era que o que ela via em Tom não era nada mais que seu próprio reflexo.


End file.
